Revelaciones
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Una vida difícil, tuvo su recompensa.


Estaba en un cementerio atado a una lápida, con algo que parecía un roedor bebe de gran tamaño y la miserable rata que había traicionado a sus padre. Genial, simplemente genial.

Sí alguien le hubiera preguntado como le gustaría morir, el diría que le gustaría de viejo después de casarse y tener un gran familia. Obviamente eso no iba a pasar porque seriamente dudaba que saliera con vida de aquí, bueno de todas maneras ya había sobrevivido tres años más de lo esperado, teniendo en cuenta los anteriores enfrentamientos con Voldyvort y su lucha continua por su supervivencia tanto en Hogwarts como en su "amoroso" hogar. Desde el momento en el que entró en el mundo mágico tuvo un gran malestar, podrían llamarlo una predicción o una revelación o cualquier otro nombre, pero no cambiaría el sentimiento de que no viviría más allá de los veinte años. Lo que era más triste es que no sentía miedo ni aprensión, sólo sentía una inhumana calma y una cansada resignación.

Claro el era Harry Maldito Potter, la vida y el destino no se cansaban de ponerle pruebas duras, difíciles y angustiantes. Cargas que no muchos adultos podrían soportar y mucho menos un niño o joven como él.

Su vida había sido una lucha por sobrevivir desde el momento en el que fue concebido.

Sus padres habían estado en una guerra, luchando contra el mal y Harry se sentía orgulloso porque podría decir con orgullo que sus padres eran héroes y no los borrachos sin valor que Petunia y Vernon afirmaban. Al estar en guerra no es el momento ideal para que una pareja decida ampliar la familia, pero al parecer a sus padres no les había importado y habían actuado como un estereotipado Gryffindor, encarando la situación con valentía, aunque sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones ni en lo que tendrían que hacer o sacrificar en un futuro.

¿Como había resultado eso?

En una catástrofe, en opinión de Harry.

Después de haber sido concebido, estando en medio de un conflicto sus padres decidieron esconderse, algo prudente de su parte sí le preguntaban. Desgraciadamente eran un blanco muy grande y confiaron en la persona equivocada. Ambos murieron porque no fueron lo suficientemente precavidos y sí bien Harry los amaba mucho y agradecía su sacrificio eso no cambiaba que estuvieran resentido con ellos por dejarlo sólo. En un mundo cruel en donde todos lo idolatraban por ser un supuesto héroe y esperaban que hiciera cosas increíbles cuando el sólo era un adolescente con deseos de aprender magia y tener una vida tranquila. Sus padres murieron y pensaron que habían dejado a su hijo en manos de alguien que lo iba criar y amar como el suyo propio, por desgracia el destino tenía otros planes y dicha persona había sido encarcelada y condenada a una vida de tormento, en ese momento Harry también había sido condenado, sólo que a otro tipo de tormento.

Fue condenado a tener una infancia miserable: rodeado de amor, lujos y muchos cuidados. Sólo que ninguno de ellos era para el. El era sólo un observador silencioso, un criado y alguien con quien uno podía descargar un poco de ira y frustración después de un día largo y tedioso, alguien para torturar lenta y dolorosamente; mediante la privación de alimentos e insultos, comentarios hirientes y palabras despectivas.

Harry había aprendido rápidamente que para evitar más problemas debería ser más inteligente y astuto. Quedarse en el fondo y mezclarse con su entorno reducía el riesgo de ser castigado o gritaba por cualquier motivo que pudieran imaginar sus torturadores, también conocidos como su tía, su tío y su primo junto con su pandilla de amigos.

Hacer las tareas rápido y bien le garantizaba su escaso alimento. Guardar silencio y optar por tomar una actitud mansa le garantizaba que su lista de tareas diarias no aumentaría y que tendría acceso al baño por lo menos dos veces al día, donde también aprovechaba a beber un poco de agua para saciar su vacío estómago y hacerle creer que estaba lleno.

El conocimiento le permitía un amplio margen de maniobra, ya que al conocer varias cosas podía predecir ciertos eventos diarios o al menos le permitía conocer los resultados de muchas de sus acciones. Por eso amaba la escuela, le permitía conocer tantos hechos que podría aplicar a la vida normal. Como las matemáticas que le servían para hacer cuentas cada que era enviado a comprar, aprovechaba las ofertas y el dinero restante lo guardaba, estaba seguro que sus carceleros no dudarián en botarlo a la calle a la primera oportunidad y por ello debía tener un mínimo monto que le permitiera subsistir algunos días en lo que ideaba otras solución, claro el no era tonto y guardaba ese dinero en su zapato desgastado ya que al llegar a casa lo primero que harían sería revisarlo para asegurarse que no robó nada y después de ello el simplemente podría pasar su pequeño botín a una pequeña grieta que había en su armario, el utilizaba las matemáticas para llevar un recuento de todo lo que tenía hasta el momento, que era una suma respetable para un niño de su edad.

La lectura le permitía leer anuncios en busca de ofertas cuando iba a la tienda, conocer las instrucciones que estaban en las etiquetas al usar ciertos productos y leer muchas otras cosas útiles, así como también leer historias fantásticas que lo transportaban a mundos distintos en donde podía divertirse y ser feliz, aunque fuera sólo momentáneamente.

La ciencia le permitía conocer un poco del cuerpo humano y así podía saber como curarse después de algunos de los golpes mas viciosos de Vernon o de su primo y banda de amigos. Añadido el hecho de que le permitía conocer muchos tipos de animales, sus hábitats y como tratarlos. Eso le ayudo a luchar contra el pánico que había sentido cuando una de las arañas de su alacena le había picado, porque sabía que la araña no era venenosa y por ende sólo quedaría el piquete un tanto rojo por un rato.

Había crecido rodeado de personas falsas, críticas, indiferentes de lo que les rodea que eran fácilmente influenciadas por los chismes que oían en lugar de buscar la verdad por ellos mismo. Eso le había permitido conocer el carácter de las personas y a hacer un rápido análisis de su personalidad, utilidad y de sus intenciones.

Gracias a esto sabía que debía fallar en muchas cosas y no mostrar sus conocimientos, sí no más bien guardarlos para sí mismo, por eso a pesar de que amaba la escuela y el aprender, decidió ser malo en ella. Tener calificaciones deficientes y no llamarla la atención, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que en el momento en el que tratará de ser mejor en algo que su primo iba a hacer blanco de una vida mucho más dura de la que ya llevaba.

Y así había transcurrido el tiempo con una normalidad casi doloroso y una rutina firmemente establecida. Hasta un cierto día.

Había empezado normal yendo a la escuela y mantiendose en el fondo, su rutina se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de un maestro sustituto a lo que el consideraba un factor desconocido. Sin querer incurrir en su ira había tratado más duro de permanecer en el fondo y no destacar, sin embargo eso tuvo el efecto contrario y maestro que era obvio detestaba a los niños se había puesto a humillar frente a la clase. Harry abatido y humillado se había convertido en furioso por su comportamiento y en un parpadeo el peluquín que disimulaba la extrema calvicie del profesor había sido teñida de azul. Claro el maestro furioso había conducido a Harry rumbo a la oficina del director, pero al no encontrar pruebas de su culpabilidad fue liberado.

Harry estuvo aliviado ya que sus parientes no se enterarían ya que de haber sido lo contrario eso se traduciría como problemas y castigos para Harry.

Intrigado por su recién descubierta habilidad Harry experimentó con ella y se encontró que al principio para llamarla tenía que sentir una fuerte emoción como enojo o felicidad y que para utilizarla de manera común tenía que desearlo mucho.

Satisfecho con su experimento y sus resultados. Almacena esa información y celosamente la protegió. Ya que aparte de ser muy útil en muchas ocasiones, se podía imaginar como reaccionarían sus parientes a ella. Lo más probables es que entre la lista de cosas que podrían hacer estuviera un Instituto Mental o un exorcismo. No gracias, el estaba bien de esa manera y por tanto continuo con su vida de la misma manera que antes del incidente, que gracias a su experimentación y su posterior entrenamiento causó que un incidente de esa índole no se volviera a repetir.

Y así volvió a su vida monótona y simple. Hasta que ocurrió otro incidente a la llegada de su onceavo cumpleaños.

Ese día recibió una carta, que pensó era broma cuando la estaba leyendo en su alacena, luego de haber escondido la susodicha del conocimiento de sus parientes, después de analizarlo decidió seguir con ella y contestó una de manera afirmativa.

Una semana después se presentó un personaje extraño y bastante colorido que contrastaba con todo el barrio, que estaba limpio ordenado y sin ningún tipo de singularidad; mientras que el tipo resaltaba como un pulgar dolorido y eso iba desde su ropa, hasta su actitud.

Y después de una larga pelea con sus familiares y de ver a su primo en angustia después de haber desarrollado una cola de cerdo. Se encontraba frente a un pub de aspecto viejo y desvencijado.

En el poco tiempo de conocer al tipo, que se había presentado como Hagrid, se había dado cuenta que era una persona muy estrecha de miras y sesgada en su visión del mundo. Creía que sólo estaba el bien y el mal y estaba algo obsesionado con Bumbledore o algo así, que relataba ser el director de su escuela, lo cual en su experiencia tener tal fe ciega en una persona no significa nada bueno y es bastante espeluznante.

Sin embargo, todo esto podría ser pasado por alto ante el hecho de que estaba en un mundo mágico, literalmente.

Habían ido a un edificio imponente y de aspecto prístino, pulcro. Que gritaba poder, lo vieras por donde lo vieras. Y en un momento supo que en este lugar podría encontrar un excelente y formidable aliado o un temible enemigo. Se preparó mentalmente.

Aunque nada lo podría preparar para lo que encontró, criaturas de aspecto feroz custodiaban el lugar y muy a su pesar se encontró intimidado ante el poder que emitían estas criaturas.

Vagamente escucho a Hagrid decirle que eran Gobblins y que custodiaban el Banco, el estaba más centrado en mostrar respeto y tratar de no insultaron. Al ver el mensaje que estaba en la entrada supo que tenía razón en confiar en su intuición y haría lo que fuera necesario para irse como un aliado antes de terminar el dia.

De una manera extraña había ocurrido todo, de cierta forma logró ganarse el respeto de ellos con el simple hecho de mostrar confianza en ellos. Se había ido ese día sabiendo que era rico, asquerosamente rico. Gracias a que su familia no creía en quedarse sentado gastando la fortuna que tenían esta creció más y más con cada generación y a pesar de que su padre había sido el más mimado y también decidió financiar la guerra en la que estuvo involucrado, todas sus acciones no habían causado ni una mella al total de sus bóvedas.

Había sido bueno que su madre fuera la administradora no oficial de su pequeña familia, ella había invertido sabiamente tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle y a través de la compra de unas pocas acciones de muchas compañías cada año sus bóvedas se llenaban. Eso también le había ayudado en su alianza con los Gobblins al ser criaturas que se movían en el mundo financiero respetaban a alguien que sabía sacarle provecho a lo que tenía y afortunadamente había heredado eso de su madre, ganándose el respetó a pulso.

Ese día fue muy productivo obtuvo todo en su lista de útiles y fue en camino para aumentar su fortuna.

Luego de ese viaje siguieron muchos, tanto así que el primero de septiembre, estaba listo para muchos de los eventos que pudieran haber en Hogwarts. Estudio costumbres y tradiciones mágicas y sus libros por adelantado.

Al llegar al punto en el que debía tomar el tren estaba preparado para muchas eventualidades, excepto una. No sabía por donde se ingresaba a la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Por pura coincidencia se encontró a una familia pelirroja quejándose de los muggles así que después de expiarlos se dio cuenta que tenía que atravesar el pilar entre la plataforma nueve y diez. Esperando paciente a que la familia terminará se encaminó ahí y siguió su curso.

Al llegar al Castillo que constituía su nueva escuela se sorprendió por su magnífica vista, sí claro había leído sobre el, pero otra cosa era verlo en persona y la única palabra que se le ocurrió para describirlo había sido, magnífico.

La selección y la fiesta de apertura habían sido normales y aunque habían tenido que discutir con el sombrero, tan cuerdo como eso sonaba, Para sorpresa de nadie había acabado en Gryffindor, a pesar de que el sombrero quisiera ponerlo en Slytherin y claro que estaba de acuerdo en que era a la casa que más se ajustaba, pero iba en contra del propósito de mantener un perfil bajo y a nadie le sorprendería por que aprendió que sus padre habían estado ahí, un plan muy bien manejado en su opinión.

sin embargo no se dejó llevar por ningún influencia, prefiriendo hacer su propio juicio, al final acabo siendo amigos con Neville Longbottom un chico sangrepura algo gordito pero muy amable, que en verdad sabía de herbologia y Hermione Granger una hija de muggles que a pesar de ser muy mandona, era bastante y inteligente y una gran conversadora.

Habían pasado el primer año en relativa paz, hasta que un chico llamado Ron Weasley había intentado atravesar la puerta que había sido prohibida en el banquete de apertura y de alguna manera se había visto envuelto, así que tuvo que hacer frente a un cerberus, una planta loca que le gustaba apretar, una parvada de llaves voladoras, un tablero de ajedrez, un acertijo que podía hacer que se envenara o muriera o tuviera una poción muy asquerosa que lo hacía invulnerable al fuego, un troll adulto que olía peor que las alcantarillas y al final enfrentarse a un maestro psicópata que le había prestado su cuerpo a un loco con delirios de dominación mundial. Gracias a muchas horas con Hermione y Neville estudiando en la biblioteca había eludido todos y cada uno de los retos algunos a duras penas. Y nuevamente gracias a su madre y su sacrificio su maestro no lo podía tocar y al final murió quemado.

No es que el hubiera salido bien del todo, término en la enfermería por varios días, lo cuales le hicieron perder clases y tener que luchar para poder ponerse al corriente.

Dejando eso de lado había sido maravilloso y disfruto plenamente la experiencia de su primer año, a pesar de todo.

Uno pensaría que después de un año así, el siguiente sería mejor lleno de nubes esponjosas y dulces por doquier y otra vez se había equivocado.

El segundo año definitivamente fue peor que el primero. Su viaje al callejón para comprar los insumos que necesitaba obviamente era una predicción del mal año que sería.

Un idiota exhibicionista fue contratado como profesor. Al verlo en la librería se había inflado como un pavo real y decidió mostrarlo como un pedazo de trofeo, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos al respecto.

Lo único bueno de esa experiencia fue que se dio cuenta de la cantidad tan grande de personas que estaban lucrando con su nombre y después de una visita más que fructífera con los gobblins se decidió a demandar las ganancias de todos los productos que se hicieron con su nombre. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba anonadado de la cantidad de cosas que se habían hecho basado en el. Shampoo, peluches, lociones, libros, cuentos, figuras de acción, lámparas para la oscuridad, almohadas, sábanas y un sinfín de otros diversos productos. Ya que su fortuna era grande y el no quería ese dinero, que creía no merecer, había fundado una organización para ayudar a diferentes criaturas mágicas y a huérfanos en situaciones malas para que no siguieran siendo maltratados. Deseando no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo lo colocó todo de forma anónima, con ayuda de los gobblins por supuesto. Toda la ayuda que recibían también se hizo de forma discreta y anónima, ya que era su forma de ayudar sin ser visto como algo más de lo que era, una ayuda que una persona quería dar a otra persona para mejorar su vida y no hacer un circo de eso.

En lado no tan bueno del problema con el payaso egocéntrico es que Hermione se había cegado con él y su "gran éxito y fama".

Después de eso supuso, siendo un crédulo optimista, que sería lo peor que tendría que soportar para el año y otra vez se volvió a equivocar.

El maravilloso director lo puso a cargo de un club y para evitar la muerte lenta y dolorosa de un estudiante, había revelado un Don que prefería que siguiera siendo secreto, el parsel o bien la habilidad de hablar y comprender a las serpientes.

Debido a eso fue condenado al ostracismo de la escuela y como pasaba en la casa de sus tíos, las personas no tenían la capacidad de pensar por si misma y lo habían condenado como una mala persona y lo creían el segundo señor oscuro, que en su opinión era una idea bastante idiota, por que sí de verdad planeara conquistar al pueblo mágico, no andaría revelando sus planes antes de tiempo y el segundo hecho era que sólo tenía doce años. ¿En serio? ¿Que podía hacer a los doce años? Ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente para graduarse o tener cierta independencia sobre su persona, el no veía a un gran y malo señor oscuro tendría que pedir permiso a sus tutores para ir a cometer fechorías, eso sólo resultaba hilarante.

Gracias por los pequeños favores que decidieron que Hermione superará la actitud de fangirl sobre el payaso que tenían como profesor y junto con Neville se alargan para ayudarlo con los comentarios hirientes y las palabras venosas que venían en contra de él.

Después de mucho drama, y falta de acción del cuerpo de profesorado había tenido que salvar a la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley que resultó la misma persona que estuvo cometiendo ataques contra el alumnado y por lo cual todos estaban recelosos de su habilidad de parsel, ya que creían que gracias a eso controlaba a la bestia de Slytherin cuyo propósito era eliminar a los nacidos de muggles y nuevamente, ¿no ven la gran incongruencia? El era mestizo, su madre era nacida de muggles, que gran hipócrita sería sí quisiera eliminarlos, simplemente las personas de la escuela carecían de sentido común. Y Tom Riddle o Voldemort también conocido como el loco delirante que trataba de matarlo era un gran hipócrita ya que siendo el un mestizo quería eliminar a todos los no sangrepura.

Después de salvar a la niña con tendencias acosadoras y alejarse de la familia que quería asfixiarlo con abrazos y muestras de gratitud, el seriamente consideraba poner una orden de restricción en contra de la familia, sí tal cosa existía en el mundo mágico, ya iban dos años en lo que de alguna manera se había visto inmerso en alguna dificultad por causa de ellos y a este paso sospechaba que el próximo año se vería envuelta en algo similar o más dramático.

Triste fue ver que tenía razón su tercer año había llegado y se había ido con un mal sabor de boca.

Para empezar su tío no había firmado su permiso para las visitas al pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, había inflado a la hermana de Vernon, había viajado en un método de transporte mágico que en una sola palabra se podía definir como demente y había descubierto que lo perseguía un loco obsesionado con su muerto.

Después de un terrible viaje en tren, de haberse desmayado por una criatura que parecía que necesitaba más ropa y de ser burlado por gran parte de la escuela, había asentado una rutina en la que asistía a clases y hacia su tarea, comía cada comida a su tiempo, políticas con sus dos mejores y amigos y simplemente existía.

Pero obvio, eso era lo muy monótono y aburrido para ser su vida y el mismo metiche de Ron Weasley lo había metido en como no, otra horrible situación y se encontró atrapado en una horrible choza como el psicótico que lo perseguía y que seguía delirando y diciendo que necesitaba al traidor rata, lo único bueno o malo dependiendo de la perspectiva es que en esta ocasión sus dos mejores amigos habían acabado en la situación con el. Estando a punto de derribarlo apareció el profesor de este año y al parecer conocía al psicótico ya que hicieron una excelente reunión y reconciliación, genial simplemente genial, el mejor maestro que tenían en estos tres años y resultaba que era cómplice de un psicótico, y ahí iba su último gramo de confianza en el sistema de educación de Hogwarts.

Al final resultó que el psicótico resultó no ser un psicótico sino su padrino y vaya que buen gusto en la elección de persona tenían sus padres, inserte el sarcasmo aquí por favor. Y como no la rata del Weasley era en realidad el hombre que traicionó a sus padres y después de una gran pelea y la llegada de su otro "profesor favorito" Snape se escabulleron de nuevo al Castillo con el traidor petrificado y su maestro que resultó ser un hombre lobo encerrado en la choza vieja, había aprendido el encantamiento Patronus que fue algo maravilloso ya que los dementores o las criaturas que les hacía falta ropa trataron de atacarlos, con eso los había ahuyentado y llegaron al Castillo sin más percances.

Después de una agotadora conversación con el ministro su padrino, llamado Sirius y olvidado el apodo de psicótico había sido absuelto de prisión y remunerado por el tiempo injustamente encerrado, el otro había sido culpado, aunque antes de que lo pudieron encerrar había huido en su forma de rata, alguien muy inteligente había creído que era prudente despetrificarlo antes de ponerle las esposas supresoras de magia. Ya no importaba ahora iría a vivir con su padrino y dejaría a las bestias conocidas como su parientes.

Y pasando todo eso, deseo, suplicó que el próximo año fuera normal por que sí no verdaderamente se volvería Loco.

Y sus peores temores se volvieron realidad.

Queriendo celebrar su nueva libertad su padrino y su mejor amigo decidieron llevarlo a él junto con sus mejores amigos al mundial de quidditch que había sido atacado por lo mortifagos o más bien los achichincles del loco delirante que trataba de matarlo desde que era un bebé y bien eso sólo había terminado en desgracia y Weasley como no, había perdido su varita y acabado con ellos cuando se separaron de Sirius, la varita del Weasley había sido ocupada para lanzar las señal del loco y todo había descendido en un enorme caos y como guinda del pastel había sido inscrito en un torneo particularmente peligroso que su escuela junto con otras dos habían decidido participar.

El torneo de los tres magos o en este caso cuatros, desde que había sido inscrito también,se basaba en tres tareas difíciles que decidían a un campeón que recibiría riquezas, fama y gloria eterna, cosa rara ya que la gloria eterna duraba sólo un pequeño tiempo, al preguntar quien había sido el último ganador nadie había sabido contestar.

A orar de las quejas de Sirius había sido obligado a participar y su primera tarea fue enfrentarse con un dragón para recuperar un huevo, temiendo por su vida había hecho lo único que se le ocurrió se disfrazó como un dragón o más bien como una cría de dragón. Hilarante sí, bastante de hecho, bendita sea su fortuna que decidiendo cooperar por una vez había funcionado. La dragón se había enamorado de él y con un poco de ayuda del parsel se había llevado en el huevo en el tiempo más corto que los otros tres y a pesar de que no había tenido la calificación más alta, le importaba un comino, estaba vivo, eso era importante.

Y luego siguió algo atroz y terrible que hacia que los dragones se vieran como lindos gatitos.

La tradición dictaba que hubiera un bailes y los tres campeones, cuatro en este caso, iniciarán el baile. El sabía bailar, eso no era problema. El problema era una pareja y prefería encontrar sin tanto drama, ya que su amiga al parecer iba con otra persona. Ojala las parejas cayeran del cielo.

Y otra vez la fortuna estaba de su lado, ya qué literalmente había tropezado con su pareja, uja pequeña chica linda de Ravenclaw de tercer año con unos preciosos pendientes de trabajo al comentarle esto a la chica, ella inmediatamente le contestó que sí. Que sería su cita para el baile.

Y de buena manera y como todo un caballero eligió un precioso vestido turquesa que combinaba con la túnica de gala que había comprado, consiguió a una de las chicas mayores para que la ayudará a arreglarse y el resultado había sido un espectáculo. Se veía preciosa como una hada y en su estilo único que la hacía tan peculiar había decido llevar pendientes de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y de una forma extraña en ella se veían adorables.

La velada fue mágica, bailaron y disfrutaron y al final la había acompañado a su dormitorio con un besos en la mejilla.

Nuevamente su fortuna decidió intervenir y en un momento particular de frustración Por no encontrar alguna pista para la siguiente prueba había pateado con dureza su huevo de oro que por azares del destino se abrió al caer en el excusado, alarmado lo había ido a recuperar cuando oyó que en lugar de la cacofonía de urracas que por lo regular salían del huevo al abrirlo era un hermoso canto de una voz melodiosa.

Al final resultó que tenían que meterse al lago para recuperar algo, tenían que estar una hija bajo el agua y gracias a Neville supo de las branquialgas que le pidió por correo a Sirius. Así que armado con un traje de neopreno con un encanto de calentamiento puesto por el profesor Flitwick, un cuchillo de buzo por si metía en alguna pelea, un reloj a prueba de agua y una gran bolsa con branquialgas partió a encontrar lo que perdió, resultó ser una persona.

La búsqueda fue rápida, personas, habían secuestrado personas, decidió esperar hasta que los otros llegarán para no arriesgarse a perder a nadie, el "objeto" que había sido robado el había sido Luna y a pesar de que era genial sospechaba que había sido por que no sabían si debían escoger a Neville o Hermoine y para no causar conflicto escogieron a otra persona querida.

Vio llegar y partir a Digory y a Krum con sus respectivos "tesoros". Faltando cinco minutos para acabar decidió que la chica francesa no llegaría y decidió llevarse a las dos chicas. Las sirenas trataron de impedirlo pero su cuchillo realmente se veía peligroso. Llegó justo a tiempo y recibió un beso en cada mejilla de la chica francesa, la mayor puntuación en la prueba y un beso en la nariz de parte de Luna como recompensa, en conjunto todo había ido bien.

Y como una mala yerba su suerte había decido actuar y así había terminado en esta lápida, atado y en manos de gente que odiaba. Después de entrar en un laberinto que fue la tercera prueba y tocar la Copa que había sido un translador y lo había arropados aquí, oh! que gran Historia.

Las personas dicen que tienen revelaciones en momentos difíciles de vida o muerte y en este instante tuvo la suya.

Sí salía vivo de aquí. Viviría.

Sí, viviría esa había sido su revelación.

Nada más y nada menos.

Vivir, eso sonaba fácil. Pero no lo era. Vivir significa disfrutar cada momento, había tenido una vida difícil pero mucha gente también mantenía y vivía bien. Dejaría de tener miedo. Pondría sus estudios en primer lugar y los je aprendía se vería reflejado en sus calificaciones y sí bien buenas calificaciones no es un sinónimo de inteligencia, sabía que abriría puertas en el camino. Saldría en una cita con Luna. Jugaría y pasaría más ratos con Neville. Conocería diferente lugares. Estudiaría con Hermione y tendría debates acalorados sobre diversos temas. Pasaría más tiempo conociendo a Sirius y en general haría y aprovecharía al máximo los días que tuviera.

Y empezó el caldero espero después de añadir su sangre en el ritual, trayendo consigo una figura serpentina. Se batió en duelo con ella y después de muchos hechizos lanzados de cada lado, había sido el amor de su madre lo que volvió a salvarlo. Se creó un escudo al conectar dos hechizos y su madre y padre aparecieron Crearon un escudo que cuando Voldemort volvió a lanzar la maldición asesina volvió a rebotar. Y trajo consigo su segunda y definitiva muerta.

Después de alguna manera llegó a Hogwarts la rata fue detenida Y se declaró campeón y ganador del torneo.

Y pasaron los años se graduó de Hogwarts y cumplió cada una de las cosas que se propuso durante se revelación.

Se graduó con honores como el joven con el mayor puntaje y se convirtió en sanador. Se casó con Luna y tuvo dos hijos Haldir Xeno Potter y Lilium Luna Potter.

Llegó a formar una relación de padre e hijo con Sirius.

Paso tiempo con Neville y fue su padrino cuando por fin se casó con Daphne Greengrass, de todas las personas.

Estudio con Términos y la apoyo con la carrera que eligió, siendo representante de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, fue muy feliz cuando se casó con Terry Boot.

Y vivió su vida, con problemas y líos y mucho drama. Pero también lleno de amor, felicidad y una familia hermosa.

*Fin*

IzarBlackRiddle ~ ~

Se que tiene el mismo principio que "sólo un poco mal" pero ya se dieron cuenta que son muy diferentes. Sólo un poco mal había sido la idea original, pero de alguna manera termine escribiendo esta y perdí el hilo de la otra. Cuando estaba a mitad del capítulo me sí cuenta que lo había cambiado todo y empecé otra vez con la otra historia. Espero les haya gustado. Siento los errores, lo hice desde mí tablet así que no se sí tengo muchas faltas de ortografía.


End file.
